


Twist Coraline a perfect world

by KilljoysassQueen



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coraline Fusion, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysassQueen/pseuds/KilljoysassQueen
Summary: Coraline Jones with a little different twang to it. Poetic to say the least. My version of the way I see Coraline. Made it for the chills i enjoy making people feel.





	Twist Coraline a perfect world

I can be a bad joy  
I spoiled my old toys  
Take the click clack  
of my heart attack  
As a sign you should not dwell  
I am not well

Blue-eyed dollies  
Midnight follies  
Lead you all to jail  
All the while I roasted   
Hanged and posted  
All over the laughing board  
Of hell .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Twine of raven tails   
Twisted all over the package  
Sandpaper skin covered the small box   
Jangling the mystery inside the cube   
I hoped for the best they were the lost eyes

I open to see a needle of red   
Inside upon a pink cushion bed  
Supported on either side of the pin  
Was two yellow black buttons within?

Claw hands made for sewing   
Picked up my chin  
And bestowed before me was an sharp grin

I coughed up fear  
My lungs shook in my chest  
My heart swam in my throat   
But I gave a brave little squeak   
And asked her why.

She told me   
Buttons over my eyes   
Would make me look beautiful


End file.
